loves hurts
by grungebabe
Summary: Lucy was always a huge fan of the popular website, Fairy Tail, life was on her side for a short while. That was until, he used her trust and then threw it away, and for what? Well a failed relationship that was going so well for him. Sorry I'm not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so I would appreciate it if you help me along the way...**

**anyway, on to the actual fanfiction. I hope you enjoy:**

_current time:_

Lucy sat down at the table and looked at her sweaty palms, she hated this feeling, she hated how she longed for him by her side but knew she couldn't have him. He already chose who he wanted, even after about what he told Lucy. He said that the relationship that he had with Lissana never worked in the first place, there was ' no trust '. Lucy felt pathetic, she couldn't do anything about it, she had no say in the matter even after he showed her affection, she couldn't do anything at all.

_previous month back:_

Lucy's POV:

I sat in my bed searching through my phone, completely bored out of my mind. There was nothing do any more, there was the same boring old news on the Fairy Tail news page. Only elite members who have proven their loyalties can be mentioned and pretty much given the title of an official website idol. I heard that there were rumours on there being an actual Fairy Tail hangout hidden in an basement of a pub. Yet there was no evidence of such foolishness. although somewhere deep inside of me, this nagging feeling told me other wise, sending a tsunami of butterflies to crash into my stomach. I began to feel my eyes slowly close on me as I yawned, sliding down into the comfort of my pillow and blanket, phone falling from my hand as I drifted into a deep sleep with the thought of becoming a member of said website.

My alarm blared waking me up, a reminder of how cruel the world was for making me go to school. I went to grab my phone to turn the alarm off, only to find that it wasn't on my desk and lying on my floor. I grunted and picked it up, hitting the stop button. I stared at my phone for a short while, scrolling down all of the new notifications I had received whilst I was sleeping. My eyes widened as I reached one with the headline, 'Welcome to the elite Fairy Tail team'. I gasped and threw my phone on my bed as I ran to my mirror, yep I'm still alive. Leaving my phone on my bed, I began to do my makeup, simple eyebrows, eyeliner and some mascara, trying to distract myself as much as I possibly could however, the thought of how ironic it was to be thinking about being added to join their group before she fell asleep and then actually being a part of it when you woke up. I grinned ear from ear as I brushed my hair and parted it in the middle, pulling one side of it into a half pony tail and repeating the process on the other side. As for my outfit, it was relatively simple, a white long sleeved turtle neck shirt, a black pleated skirt and some knee high sock paired with some black docs. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my phone and ran out of the house, wishing my parents a good day.

When I got to school, I saw all of my friends standing outside waiting for me. Grinning I approached them.

"What are you smiling at Lucy?" Levy asked as she greeted me with a small wave of her hand.

"Oohhh Levy, you would never guess what happened to me when I woke up" I beamed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu staring at me as I talked to Levy. This was unusual because he never really looked at me, even if we were in the same friendship group. He tended to keep to his self or really only talk to his girlfriend Lissanna or Grey.

"Spill the tea sis" Levy laughed out.

"So you know that online group that I always talk about?" I said lowering my voice, I was happy but if everyone found out, they might treat me differently.

"Fairy Tail was it?" Levy whispered back.

Nodding, I said, "I've been asked to become and elite member!".

Levy gasped at me and held my hands, "That's great Lucy!".

Before we could say anything else, the bell rang to inform us that we had 5 minutes till we had our first lesson. The whole time walking to lesson, I could feel his eyes burning into my back, sending shivers running up and down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV:

I couldn't of felt more confused then as of right now, he's never looked at me for long and if he had, it was probably because I was being loud and slightly obnoxious. Besides that though, this certainly was unusual for him. My focus was suddenly brought back to me as my name was called out. Looking up, my teacher, Mr Gildarts was shaking his head frowning my way, causing me to shine a bright red out of embarrassment.

"For goodness sake Miss Heartfilia! Snap out of it and listen." He sighed out.

"My apologies, I promise I won't do it again Gildarts" I mumbled out, pouting slightly.

"That's Mr Gildarts to you and you better make sure of it or it's a detention for you." He snapped out.

"Right!" I stuttered out.

From behind me I could hear Levy and Juvia Giggling at how I got told off. I rested my head on my hands and sighed, honestly, for friends, they sure have a funny way of showing it. Shaking my head, I smirked, I'll get them back even if it means I get a detention.

_after class..._

"Levy chan~~~~" I sang as I skipped towards her.

She turned and smiled "Lu-chan?" She said.

"I just want to show you how much I appreciate you, you know for being my friend and all that" I smiled at her as I hooked an arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbled out.

I grinned and started to tickle her till she was on the floor in tears, trying my hardest to not hold back. That was until I was lifted of her body by strong arms.

"Oi, what do you think your doing you pric..." My voice dried out as I turned to see who was holding me. Gajeel.

"What was that bunny girl?" Gajeel snorted out.

"Ahaha... I though you weren't in today." I mumbled as he placed me back down.

"I skipped first lesson, Mr Gildarts shitty maths class bores the fuck out of me." I watched as he helped Levy up.

"It's understandable, he had a go at me for zoning out." I mumbled.

"That's cus he knows that if you don't get at least an A on you maths exams, your parents will probably make you get home schooled again." He grunted out, hugging a crying Levy in his arms.

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, he had a good point, I needed a good grade, especially coming from a more prestigious family.

"Lucy, was being mean to me for no reason Gajeel." Levy cried as she pulled on his top.

"Ah! That's not true, you laughed at me for getting a bollocking from Gildarts!" I stuttered out.

Levy froze and stuck her tongue out at me, making me curse at her as Gajeel snickered. Just as we were about to head up to art class, a voice held us back. Turning around, I saw Gray running towards us, holding a bottle of hot sauce. One we all knew too well. Grabbing both Gajeels and Levys hand, I ran up the stairs, trying to get away from the trouble Gray had in store for us by stealing Natsus favourite sauce. Only my attempts were futile as he caught up relatively fast, shoving the sauce into my bag and running past us and the crowds of people trying to get to lesson. A huge amount of sweat began to pile on my forehead as I reached for the sauce, realising my two comrades had done a runner from me too.

"GRAYYY" Natsus voice boomed from the end of the hall way, his eyes scanning the area to find him, only his eyes landing on me and slowly drift to the bottle in my hands.

I squeaked as he started walking towards me, his hands in his pockets. I felt my free hand raise and wave gently out of fear at him. It felt forever until he reached me, his eyes never leaving me, like a prey catching its next meal.

"Do you mind if I have that back?" He asked casually hand stretched out.

"Uh huhh..." I held it out for him to take but instead he just looked at me for a minute, his head turned, as if he was trying to read something difficult.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he grabbed it from me.

He walked straight past me and began to head to art, pulling me back out of my thoughts as I watched him. Running to catch back up to him, so I could walk with him. The whole two minutes of walking was pure agony. As we arrived, the bell went of, making us arrive just on time. Taking my place next to Gray, I glared at him, making him snort.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered.

He shrugged and looked at me, "He was upset and needed something to distract him." He stated simply.

"What do you mean he was upset?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Hmmm, He broke up with his girl friend because there wasn't much trust in the relationship." Gray mumbled out.

My eyes widened, they actually broke up? After what 6-8 months? My thoughts then turned back to him staring at me in the morning.

"Then what was all that this morning" I whispered to myself, earning a wired look from Gray as he tilted his head.

**Author note:**

**Tbh I didn't really know what to do in this one, but I want to bring this all to lead up to something, so please hang on in** **there.**


End file.
